geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Spongebob Sadness/@comment-26569846-20151216223758/@comment-32204060-20170604230557
Well, first of all, dis be a ripoff of a already shiznit pasta. "Yo muthafucka, everyone fo' realz. A couple weeks ago mah lil brutha holla'd dat da thug wanted mah crazy ass ta git his ass ALL spunkbizzle episodes. Unfortunately, I didn't have all of dem wild-ass muthafuckas. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SO, I found a unstraight-up legit joint was you could downlizzle ALL SPONGEBOB EPISODES. I checked dem ta make shizzle there was no screamers or any of dat yo, but what tha fuck I gots was sadness.wmv. I burnt tha file onto a memorex CD n' I let mah lil brutha peep tha episode as I ate noodlez fo' realz. As I fuckin started ta finish them, I heard mah brutha scream. I ran up in tha room, n' da thug was curled up on tha couch bobbin." This be all tha proof we need. "There was no intro, just a picture of a noose while tha theme cold lil' woo wop played up in reverse. Da title card holla'd Sadness. Well shiiiit, it flossed Spongebobs house, And Dat shiznit was night. Well shiiiit, it flossed tha inside of his house, Spongebob, his Parents, n' Patrick was up in there, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. There was no beatz, just tha sound of wind. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Well shiiiit, it flossed Garry crying, n' his wild lil' fuckin eyes turned tha fuck into ballz of blood, n' it dripped outta his sockets, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. I started feelin sick, n' I vomited inside mah grill. Da sound of wind went silent, n' Spongebobs muthafathas started rappin': Were goin on a road trip!" Reverse noize cliche, no beatz, just wind cliche. Cryin cliche. "Garry cried even mo' yo, but his voice sounded deeper n' shiznit yo. Dude went straight-up silent, da thug was still crying, Just not makin any sound. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Garry eventually died. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude lay on tha floor, missin his wild lil' fuckin eyes. Patrick aint straight-up buckwild bout tha trip, his thugged-out lil' punk-ass fuckin started ta cry blood. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I be fly as a gangbangin' falcon, soarin all up in tha sky dawwwwg! Well shiiiit, it flossed dem up in tha car, And spunkbizzle was messin around, takin "Kool as fuck Pizzles", n' da thug was laughing, his voice deep. Patrickz head slowly spins n' his wild lil' fuckin eyes was black voidz yo. Dude aint gots a grill, just black voidz fo' eyes, n' da perved-out muthafucka says: No...No...No...No...I was freaked out, n' then spunkbizzle jumps up tha window, gettin hit by a cold-ass lil car. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Patrick (his grill back) fuckin started ta scream loudly n' da perved-out muthafucka started coughin up blood." Deeper n' distorted bustin up like a biatch cliche. Cryin blood cliche. Damn, mo' ripoff points, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. Main protagonist suicizzle outta nowhere cliche.